


Status: Unread

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, Insomnia, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: I dreamed of you last night, you see. You were fighting to save us, to save the world, fighting like you were running against time. ...For some reason, you were praying as you fought, praying to hold back the dawn, as if the sun would take your strength.





	Status: Unread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignyx Week prompt "sunrise".

Ignis couldn’t fall back to sleep. It was too early to wake up, even by his standards, but long minutes of trying were fruitless. Rather than risk waking up Prompto, with whom he was sharing the bed, he moved over to a chair by the window. Turning the brightness on his phone down to a minimum, he began to compose a message.

_I know you will not see this message for several hours at least, but I could not sleep and I was wishing that I could call you. I dreamed of you last night, you see. You were fighting to save us, to save the world, fighting like you were running against time. It was the most fantastical thing, you were like a man possessed. It was as if the fate of the world was riding on your blades._

Ignis paused and looked around he still-dark room. This dream about his lover, back in Lucis, had woken him and wouldn’t let him sleep again. What could he do but tell him about it? Surely, Nyx would love to hear of his imagined heroics, they’d laugh about it over texts and Ignis would be tired but no worse for the wear.

_For some reason, you were praying as you fought, praying to hold back the dawn, as if the sun would take your strength. Perhaps you were also a vampire?_ Ignis smiled to himself at the idea and its absurdity _. I know only that you were fighting, blades flying, and oh, how I wished I could fight at your side._

He knew it would be hours before Nyx saw the messages. This would be an off day. He always silenced the ringer when he slept, so Ignis didn’t worry about waking him in the early hour.

_But I know you are there keeping the city safe. I know you are sleeping sound in your bed just now as I send this. Before we know it, another sunrise will see us lying together after another long night, the light pouring through your curtains, catching us in the eyes._

He paused to muse on the dream again, feeling a little closer to his distant lover as he relayed the rest of the vision.

_It was beautiful, darling. And terrible. You were relentless, and ruthless. You’d surely have mowed me down had I challenged you. And I loved you for it. I don’t know what put that dream in my head, but in the end, you fought until the day broke. With the first light, you were no more, burned to ash and carried away through the air on a lonely morning breeze. It broke my heart, and woke me up. I haven’t been able to sleep since. And still, I love you for it. I cannot wait until we can return from this trip, until I can walk through your door, exhausted, stir crazy, and wanting nothing more than to tear your clothes off and make you hold me for a week. I won’t see you soon enough, but I will see you soon._

Having said all he wanted, all he could, Ignis was far too restless. Not wanting to wake the others, he quietly dressed and ventured out, hoping to find a morning paper and read it in peace while drinking his coffee.

Far away on a desolate, battle-torn Lucian street, the sun rose. Anyone walking down the street, chancing to glance in the right direction, would notice an abandoned phone, cracked and scarred. The dawn light glinted on its screen and it buzzed. Its battery wasn’t quite drained but it would be before long. As the sun slowly climbed, messages from a lover light the screen with words that would never reach their intended eyes. A careless passerby kicked at it, sending Ignis’s words to a dark oblivion.


End file.
